<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attack on Titan Snippets of Life by ralex002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965240">Attack on Titan Snippets of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/ralex002'>ralex002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Reader-Insert, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/ralex002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and OC share feelings and a hug for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi turned his face down as though that would make me forget his tears so easily. Strands of raven hair cloaked the man's eyes, as though he thought that could hide him from me. He released more pain in this moment than he had to anyone in his life. We huddled on top of the HQ looking out over titan territory sharing our hopes and fears for the future. Suddenly, upon telling the story of Isabel and Furlan's deaths, the man broke down. I don't think he'd ever spilled his thoughts on that painful situation. It was his first time opening himself to someone, and I happened to be here for that tonight. I observed the tears streaming down his face, gray eyes looking into a past I couldn't see. His eyes from the present looking through Levi of the past, staring into Isabel's lifeless head. How do people comfort each other in times like these? Is there any support to be offered? What should I do? I reach my hand out to touch his shoulder. The captain doesn't flinch, so I get bold and wrap my arm around him. He leans into me, welcoming my support. This was the first time I'd ever offered someone a hug. I guess tonight we both did something for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreams Are a Joke Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The OC reflects on dreams as she sees her comrades die violent deaths.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world with man-eating giant monsters and a genocidal race of humans looking to exterminate us, was it any wonder so many people held onto dreams that would never see the light of day? I fly through the trees of this forest on my 3DM cables as my only fragile lines to freedom. Is  living like starving wolves more free than living like fat cattle? Most of the time I tell myself so, because it's the only mantra that keeps me moving forward with a purpose. I fly back to my unit even as I see comrades fall. I swallow the lump in my throat like it's also the urge to turn back and help them all. If I stop, I run out of gas-- a death sentence for me. As I look back to see the last of my sisters-in-arms dismembered, I wonder if she's thinking what I am: Dreams are a joke here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>